


The Most Brilliant Witch

by Aisling227



Series: Fantastic Beasts [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Post Crimes of Grindlwald, These guys are great, a dock scene scenario for FB2, a little angst (only if you squint)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:11:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aisling227/pseuds/Aisling227
Summary: 'Once again he would be saying goodbye. And once again he was saying his goodbyes long before he'd ever want to. Instead, this time, it wasn't him leaving. It was Tina, and this time he would have to watch her leave his life. But there would be no promise of reunion, no matter how vague that promise was. She would leave. And all he could do was watch.'***After the aftermath of Paris, Newt finds himself in an all-too-familiar scenario.





	The Most Brilliant Witch

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot. If anyone wants more of these to put into a series, I'd be more than happy to oblige.

There was only a matter of days between the events in Paris and where they found themselves now. Accompanying each other in an all-too-familiar way along the docks of one of the biggest ports in the world. Once again he would be saying goodbye. And once again he was saying his goodbyes long before he'd ever want to. Instead, this time, it wasn't him leaving. It was Tina, and this time he would have to watch her leave his life. But there would be no promise of reunion, no matter how vague that promise was. She would leave. And all he could do was watch.

 

Newt understood, he really did. MACUSA needed her. She was an amazing Auror, after all; the best he knew. Why Tina wasn't more useful in Britain was beyond him, yet Newt still understood. But understanding didn't mean he liked it. He had dreaded today. He had dreaded saying goodbye from the moment he laid eyes on her in Paris. It was the one sickening detail he remembered every time Tina smiled, or laughed, or even looked his way. It was -she was- temporary.

 

The two stayed quiet, though not uncomfortable, as they shuffled to the gangplank. A steward stood at the end, greeting each boarding passenger with the same enthusiasm as he would the King. There was already a bustling herd of travellers before them, going about their ways; saying their own goodbyes. Tina stared at her feet as they came to a halt, not too far from the crowd. Her back faced, then her side and finally her face. She gave him a smile -that wonderful smile- as she shifted her case from one hand to the other. Newt replied with an awkward one of his own, focusing on her shoulder.

 

“Thank you, for coming with me. You really didn't have to,” she said, her own smile growing shyer as she spoke.

 

“Well, considering you did the same for me in New York, it only seemed fit to return the favour.” he glanced up at her face, trying to keep contact. Tina smiled again, tilting her head how she always did as the silence washed in again, more awkward than before. It stayed like that for a moment, their gaze breaking and shifting to the ground.

 

Tina's hand drifted to her pocket, where she found a small hardback. She remembered it immediately, pulling it out to look at it better. The book was rather thin, no more than a hundred pages, and she had already finished reading twice in the few days since she received it. Tina looked back up at him, book in hand.

 

“Thank you for this as well, Newt, I-” she gestured to him with the book, looking down at the name he had given it. “It means a lot.” He looked at the book: it was the first print his publisher had produced. Newt shifted his gaze to her again, not glancing away this time.

 

“I can't think of anyone else I'd rather want owning it.” he saw a sadder smile form on her lips before she hid it away again. Her gaze broke with his, with her arms around the other as she looked away, almost ashamed. “I don't know if I'm really worthy of it.”

 

Unexpectedly, she was met with a stifled laugh. Tina's head shot back up at him, seeming to be a mixture of cross and hurt., as Newt hid his grin as best he could before composing himself. “That might be the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard you say.”

 

When he was met with confusion, his gaze fixated on her, now more serious. “Tina, you are, without a doubt, the most brilliant witch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. So if you aren't worthy of that book then I don't know who is.” He didn't break their contact as she took in his words. Her lips curved upwards slightly, her eyes glistening.

 

The foghorn bellowed out, and Newt realised they were once again alone on the dock. Tina looked away, her focus only now meeting the steam liner. Her eyes were flooding with water now, and Newt felt his heart swell in his chest. She was going to walk away, and it was the last thing he wanted. So in desperation, he tried to lock eyes again as he told her, “I'll send an owl when I get back to London, if that's all right.” It was to no avail, as Tina's gaze was squarely on the boat, and his words only seemed to be passing through. His desperation faded, ambushed with concern for the woman in front of him. “Tina?”

 

“What if I don't go back?” she said.

 

“What?”

 

Tina met him again, her despondent expression now somewhat hopeful. “What if I just stayed here? I mean, Queenie won't be there when-” she cut herself off, looking down. The betrayal was still too fresh in her mind. “And if I stay here, I'd be closer to Credence, and Jacob just opened his new bakery. Theseus even offered me a job, and... and _you're_ here, so...” Tina stared at him, lost and nervous, but full of promise. “What if I just stayed?”

 

He didn't know what to answer with. In no way did he think that Tina would ever stay in England -not that he hadn't hoped, even prayed that she would. Newt never thought something so wonderful could last; it never had before. It had ended with Leta before it had even started, and the mishap between him and Tina seemed to have been the end of whatever they had. So when all was forgiven, it seemed to be only a matter of time before they reached a more permanent conclusion.

 

But here they were, with a proposal to see each other every day, to prevent another burst of mishaps. To give whatever it was between them, another chance.

 

“I'd like that.”

 

 


End file.
